1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speaker phones, and more particularly, to a speaker phone module which is connectible to a cellular telephone or battery charger.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to their relatively small size, in order for users to use a cellular telephone for conference calls involving a large number of people, speaker phone accessories have been developed into which a cellular telephone is plugged in order to provide speaker phone capabilities. Existing speaker phone units involve speaker phone circuitry that is built into a cellular battery recharging unit. The recharging units are generally desktop chargers (meaning they charge a battery on the phone only) or multi-chargers (meaning that additionally they can charge a spare battery of the phone). This design greatly limits a consumer's choice with respect to speaker phone electronics.
With this configuration a purchaser must decide to purchase either a charger only or a charger/speaker phone combination unit. A choice between one or the other is not available. If a purchaser were to buy a charger and later decide they wanted a speaker phone, they would be required to essentially re-buy the charger in order to obtain speaker phone functionality. There does not presently exist in the art a modular add-on accessory enabling a user to add speaker phone capabilities to an existing battery charger unit or to utilize a speaker phone without a battery charger. A device of this type would greatly benefit the consumer.